User talk:Commanderjosh6
Hi there, Commanderjosh6! Welcome to , and thank you for your contribution ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read our Policy before editing! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'List of Games' is where you can find all of the games you can write about on this wiki.' : After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a page about one of your own characters, or a group in a game! * Write stories about your favorite game! * Write about your own quest or mission in a game! * Forge a new weapon! * Make suggestions to the wiki at The Seven Seas Court! * Request new games at 1 Admin Seal of Approval! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask an Admin or Rollback! We have several staffers here, and they are all willing to help you with whatever you need! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to see how you can inspire us! Please leave a message on my wall if I can help with anything! WaglingtonŒ (talk) 08:26, December 25, 2017 (UTC)' Your Block You have been blocked for either impersonating or for being a permanently banned user here on the wiki. If you have anything to say in regard to that ban and this block you may still post on your talk page for now. Any disrespect or rule breaking committed on this talk page by you will result in that priviledge being revoked immediately. Squirto19 - Talk Page Hello Squirto19! I dont think we have met. My block was issued when I took a break from the game POTCO and the wiki, and some false rumors about me went around. I was not trying to break any rules or anything, just wanted to contact an old friend and had no other way to do so. I apologize for having to be deceptive in that way, but as I said, false rumors about me are what got me banned. Appreciate the chance, and uny understanding RE: Your Block Just so you know we've had a discussion over your ban before, and those rumors seemed to be more than just rumors (see here). At this point there really isn't anything you could do to make an unban possible, but if you have any compelling reasons or want to give an appeal here I'll leave your talk page privileges open to do so. Squirto19 - Talk Page Okay, well firstly, I never violated a rule about asking for personal info on wiki. I never asked for any personal info, it was just given to me, I didnt even want it. As far as the Breasly stuff goes thats all kind of a suprise to me, I never had any of his information at all, and again, nor did I ask for it. Secondly, I do plan on coming back if I were to be unbanned. Thirdly, yeah I made a mistake, 5 years ago. I never actually committed any sort of crime, I was never arrested or anything. Ive changed a lot since then too, im not some stupid 8th grade boy who was gettint his heart tugged on anymore. Im a mature college student who is actually studying Criminal Justice now. But if the community wants me to stay gone that is completely fine, I understand. I appreciate the chance to at least plead my side and case of all this. RE: RE: Your Block I'm going to be honest, it's all completely "he said, they said" at this point. If you wanted to give a more detailed description of your side of the events, as well as let the admins ask you some questions, you could join our discord and we could at least know both sides equally. Just use the Connect button on the Discord widget if you want to do that. Squirto19 - Talk Page Just so you know Discord is probably safer than anything else available, but your side has been noted. It just might help the administration see eye to eye with you if you joined and they were able to ask what they would prefer to in privacy. Squirto19 - Talk Page Im more than happy to answer any questions they have. But, even i were comfortable with discord, I would have no way to. I dont own a mic. It's a text based chat as well as a voice one, and I don't think any of us want to use a voice chat either for something like this (besides the fact that we're all mic shy anyway lol). Discord can't share anything anyway, and they wouldn't to begin with, because all they have is your email. As far hackers go they can't get access to you unless you touch a link or something, so basically just like the rest of your time on the internet. Except we're also a private server that only allows people we absolutely know on. But I understand your concerns considering your background, so it's ok if you'd feel better not doing that. Squirto19 - Talk Page Thank you for the understanding. And no matter what you and the other Admins decide, whether you and the others beilieve me or not, and whether you all allow me back or not, I appreciate that you at least took the time to listen to me. If the decision becomes final that I can never return, I will go peacefully, and not persist on trying. Thanks for listening. Hey Josh! It's so good to hear you're doing well – we certainly have a lot of catching up to do. I'm on TLOPO from time to time, but not regularly. Probably the easiest way to reach me is on Discord. If you haven't made an account already, it's free and pretty easy to manage (https://discordapp.com/). My account tag is Jeremiah Garland#5852. Send my a friend request! ~ Jerry RE: RE: RE: Your block So the administration has been talking it over, and if you're still uncomfortable with using Discord we've thought of a way where we can ask you questions privately and without you needing to do anything outside of your comfort zone. Just give a message whenever you're available. Squirto19 - Talk Page